


A Necessary Taste

by heeroluva



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), M/M, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: The Resonance potion has some unexpected aftereffects.





	A Necessary Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



Relaxing in a hot spring, an unexpected find that Geralt hadn’t been able to pass up after a day crawling through sewers followed by a day on horseback, he can’t move fast enough to dodge the long, spindly fingers that suddenly appear and wrap around his neck. They haul him from the water and drag him across the rocky ground, shredding his back in the process before he’s lifted and slammed against the stone cliff face sheltering his find.

Geralt wheezes as the little air left within his lungs rushes out of him and claws ineffectively at the hand holding him up as though he weighs nothing.

“What have you done to me, Witcher?” a familiar voice snarls. A face that is more beast than human leans close to Geralt, and a long tongue darts out to taste him, sliding wetly across his pulse.

With the fingers compressing his voice box as they are, Geralt voice is garbled. “Nothing yet, but I will gladly—” The aard forming on his tongue and hand stop when Dettlaff’s fingers tighten in warning.

Dettlaff’s fangs are much too close for Geralt’s liking, but his weapons and potions are all far out of reach. Geralt kicks at him, still trying to pry Dettlaff’s fingers loose, but he doesn’t appear at all affected by Geralt’s efforts.

Geralt’s heart races as, before his eyes, Dettlaff’s form seems to grow and stretch, his clothing ripping then falling off in shreds, going from bestial to monstrous as great wings burst from him back. "Damn, you're ugly".

Dettlaff snarls in his face. “Why do you smell like mine?”

Geralt sniffs delicately. “And you smells like a—” Geralt breaks off with a sharp intake of breath as a powerful thigh is suddenly shoved between his own, pressing unexpectedly against his cock and balls. “Not that I don’t appreciate the attention, but you can’t afford me. How about I set you up at the nearest brothel instead.”

Dettlaff ignores Geralt’s words as his mouth feasts on him, tongue sliding over his skin, tasting him everywhere, leaving marks across him as he draws blood to the surface, but never quite breaking the skin.

The protests dies on Geralt’s lips as he can’t help but moan at the attention instead, his cock slowly thickening as his fingers go from the wrist still holding him up to the smooth inhuman skin of Dettlaff’s head, all fight suddenly leaving him. A part of him is screaming that there is something very wrong with this situation, but he can’t quite say what as Dettlaff’s mouth closes over the head of his cock, sucking him down.

When Dettlaff’s fangs prick at the base of Geralt’s cock, he claws at the gravel beneath him, not remembering when he ended up on his back, barely noticing the way his back stings at the contact.

Dettlaff swallows around him as his fangs sink into Geralt’s delicate flesh. Geralt shouts, heels digging into the ground as his back arches, the world exploding as he empties his balls down Dettlaff’s throat.

Momentary clarify hits Geralt as his brain resets. “What have you done to me?” Geralt pants, struggling to sit up.

Dettlaff’s face is closer to human when he presses bloody lips against Geralt’s, and once again Geralt is swept away by his lust.


End file.
